


Being Sincere

by violetstars



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, Naked Cuddling, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sensuality, Sex, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetstars/pseuds/violetstars
Summary: Her words here genuine and his was as well.Maybe reading him those shitty two crown romance novels got to his head--but the way he tenderly caressed her skin led her to abandon the thought entirely.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Being Sincere

He sat on the window sill, back against the glass, completely ignoring the magnificent sunset behind him. One couldn’t blame him, though, as his attention was focused entirely on the woman changing in front of him. 

She was breathtaking. As always. Though she was turned away from him, he still admired every sound and every movement that she made. She hummed while she undressed, dark clothes falling in a pile next to her feet. Her soft curves were exposed with every article of clothing she discarded. 

He smiled to himself--retirement with his beloved sorceress was better than he thought. The months they both spent looking for Ciri had exhausted them both physically and mentally. The moments they spent together during that time were fleeting, every second precious. 

But now.

Now he had all the time in the world to admire her. To adore her. He had all eternity to look at the sensual curves of her physique, to relish being surrounded by the scent of lilac and gooseberries, and to love every part of her being. 

She glanced at him and rolled her eyes, a small smile ghosting her features. He was mesmerized, mouth slightly open, breathing uneven--

“Geralt.” 

He snapped back from his trance and met her violet eyes. “What?”

“You’re breathing quite heavily. I was beginning to imagine that you were somehow contracting a lung disease.” 

She ran a brush through her obsidian hair, which fell elegantly past her exposed shoulders. A few moments of silence passed between them, and she turned, completely bare except for her undergarments. 

He leaned forward, his eyes wandering up and down, taking in each and every inch of soft skin. His eyes closed as he inhaled a deep breath. 

“Your scent. It’s soothing and arousing. It makes me think of the things that I want to do to you when we’re alone together. But it also makes me want to hold you tightly and never let go.” 

The sincerity in his words hit her like warm sunlight after weeks of bitter rain. Gods, she loved him.

He straightened to look up at her as she strode towards where he sat at the window sill, her hips swaying with grace and poise.

“You’re quite the poet, my love,” She teased. He placed his hands on the back of her thighs, pulling her in closer to bask in her radiance. 

“Only telling you what I think.”

She hummed and unfastened his collar, pausing to look into his eyes and see the honesty, the sincerity laced in those golden irises. Her soul melted within their depths, and her heart brimmed with unconditional love. She felt her breath hitch as his hands tenderly caressed her skin.

“Yen…” He whispered her name as if in prayer. In reverence. The word resonated between them. Her eyes were a piercing violet, reflecting the stars that now shone outside their window. 

He stood to close the space between them. His arms encircled her waist, and he leaned down to touch her forehead with his. He inhaled, the scent of her lingering within him and sighed, gripping her tighter.

Maybe reading him those romance novels got to his head--but the way that he held her close and tenderly caressed her skin led her to abandon the thought entirely. She pulled away slightly to meet his eyes, whose pupils were blown wide. Her fingers threaded into his hair and heard his heart pound with a renewed strength--every beat reverberating and echoing within her. 

“I will love you with my entire being,” She whispered against his lips before pulling him into a deep, sensual kiss. She felt him shiver, and, after hearing those words, he gently lifted her up, her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist. Their lips remained together as he gently set her down on the bed. 

The night was spent merely existing. The two of them heeding to no boundaries of time, only following the rhythms of their own heartbeats. They lay in each others’ arms,

Being.  
Just being.

**Author's Note:**

> "To be" meaning to exist. To exist and to enjoy the life given to you. 
> 
> Follow my instagram in which I post witcher photos :) @lilac.swallow 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
